


Anniversary

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Date Night, M/M, Winter, car crash, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Suga are on their way home after a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

"You're not still mad about the waiter thing, are you?"

"I'm not mad about the waiter thing. I'm mad at you."

"What? What did I do?"

"Do you realize you flirt with everyone we've ever talked to? And I mean literally everyone."

"Pft, that's not tru-"

"But it is! The waiter, the cashier, the guy at the gas station down the street. Our neighbors--our _married_ neighbors--the mail lady, even! The list is endless."

"Give me an example of me flirting with any of those people."

"Y-you do that arm touching thing, for starters."

"Arm touching thing?"

"When you talk to someone, you laugh at everything they say and lean in and touch their arm or their shoulder."

"I wouldn't call that flirting--"

"But it _is_. You compliment people way too much and when you look at someone, you make them feel like they're the only person in the world."

Oikawa didn't respond right away. His teasing attitude had taken a hit as Suga pointed out everything he knew he was conscious of doing. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who sat slumped in his seat with his eyes trained on the blurry landscape moving past them.

"Is that how you feel?" Oikawa finally asked.

He kept glancing at Suga out of the corner of his eye, and he was getting angry that he couldn't just _look_ at his boyfriend for minutes on end right now. Instead, he had to keep his eyes trained on the road as he drove carefully through the snowy night. He eased his foot off the gas pedal to try and delay them getting home sooner.

Finally Suga sighed. "Sometimes."

Oikawa couldn't help the grin that spiked across his face, but he stopped it in its tracks while he waited for Suga to continue.

But he didn't. Suga sat in his seat and kept his eyes trained outside and Oikawa grew increasingly antsy. He felt a whine bubble in his throat and it took everything in him to stop it.

He was sure their evening had gone great. They left their apartment before dusk and made it to the restaurant in plenty of time for their reservation. Oikawa had ordered food he knew they both would like and found talking to the waiter enjoyable. He first noticed Suga's jealousy when Oikawa whispered to the waiter to bring desert. He thought he would have a little fun, then, making Suga's eyes narrow and his cheeks redden, but apparently it all backfired. There was a thud in Oikawa's chest as he realized he might have crossed a line tonight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Suga didn't so much as blink. "I know I get a little carried away. I just wanted tonight to be, I don't know, exciting? I figured maybe a little jealousy would kick up the mood?"

"You don't need to make me jealous to make me want you, Tooru. Doing that has the opposite effect. I thought you knew that by now."

Oikawa flinched at hearing his first name. After three years of dating it was common for Suga to call him by his first name, but he only ever did so in moments of fiery passion or anger.

Neither said anything for some time. Oikawa was starting to feel flushed, and wondered if maybe he should turn down the heat. But as he watched the snow fall and hit the windshield, and how he could barely see the road anymore, he figured he should just focus on driving. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and straightened up a little. They sure as hell didn't need to go spinning off the road because he couldn't keep focused.

They were just a few miles from their division now. They'd soon be out from between the towering trees and then driving down empty streets past quiet homes. Maybe Oikawa would be sleeping on the couch tonight, and he would be just fine with it if he could sneak in a single hug. Though with the tension radiating off his partner, he found it unlikely that any physical contact would be shared between them any time soon.

Oikawa didn't see the lights.

His eyes were on the falling flakes illuminated by the headlights, and the next, nothing. There was the sound of crashing and screeching, glass shattering and screaming. He couldn't be sure on that last one, though, whether if it was him or Suga or just the car. He wasn't even aware when his head slammed against the window or the seatbelt cutting its way through his skin or the pain in his arms as they were thrown around him. Up wasn't up anymore and all he knew was movement and sound and darkness.

And then it stopped. It wasn't sudden but gradual, and the first thing to register was the cold. And then he realized that he wasn't sitting in his seat anymore, but laying against the car door.

He peeled his eyes open, something sticky keeping them together, and realized that the car was tilted. Suga was above him, unconscious, with only his seatbelt keeping him in place. His arms dangled and were dangerously close to hitting Oikawa in the face.

Oikawa knew what he was seeing, but it seemed to take forever for it to register in his mind.

"S-Suga," he tried to say. He could feel his lips move, if only slightly, but wasn't sure if any sound came out. He tried again but the action hurt his throat too much. Then he tried to see what he could move. He wiggled all his fingers and toes, and tested his arms and legs to see if anything really hurt. It did, but he knew he was just going to be covered in bruises later. His chest hurt the worst though, from where the seatbelt dug into his skin. He tried to take in a lungful of the crisp winter air that was seeping in all around him, but he cut it off midway and coughed.

"Suga," he tried again. His boyfriend still wasn't moving. Oikawa couldn't even see if his chest was rising.

He didn't want to panic. Oikawa was very good at not panicking, or at least not showing it when he was. It seemed to take all the effort in the world to reach over and unclip his seatbelt, and when it snapped back into place, Oikawa felt like a weight had been lifted.

It was then that he realized his next problem.

He wasn't sure how stable the car was, and since he was against the ground, he saw no easy escape route. Not unless he could kick out the windshield or crawl through the broken window behind Suga.

Instead, he reached up and felt Suga's neck for a pulse. He wasn't too keen on what to do in this situation, though. He just knew he had to keep breathing, had to see if Suga was alright.

There was faint movement under Oikawa's fingers. He sighed and pulled his hand away, glad that his boyfriend was still alive. At least for now.

He choked on his next breath and wiped at his eyes. They were starting to burn, but with tears or blood, he wasn't entirely sure. He reached in his pockets for his phone and dialed the number for an ambulance. The operator tried to stay on the line with Oikawa, but half way through what he was sure would be a nice pep talk on how to handle this situation, the line went dead. He glanced at the glaring screen and realized he had lost his reception.

He cursed and tossed the phone away. The paramedics were on their way, so he didn't need it anymore. He looked back up at Suga, who's eyes seemed to be fluttering.

"Suga?" Oikawa reached up and tentatively touched the area around Suga's eyes. A crease appeared on Suga's forehead, and slowly, so, so slowly, his eyes opened.

Oikawa felt like his heart would explode at the sight. He grinned up at his boyfriend.

"Hey, oh man, hey." he felt breathless as he watched Suga regain consciousness and start to move around. Everything would be fine now. They were both conscious and okay and soon the paramedics would be here and everything would be just fine.

Until Suga cried out.

"Wha-what is it?" Oikawa tried to get as close to Suga as he could without bumping into the other man. His knees were digging into the cold ground and he could feel bits of glass cutting into his skin. He tried not to wince as he watched Suga open his eyes and cry out again.

"Tooru--" Suga's faced scrunched up in pain, his hands reaching towards his midsection. Oikawa's eyes followed the movement, before his breath caught and he swore his heart stopped. Suga made more noises as Oikawa steeled himself for what he was going to try and do.

"Hey, hey Suga, look at me, okay. Look at me." he forced a smile as he reached up and grabbed his boyfriend's face, cradling it gently between his hands. The other opened their eyes and looked at him.

Oikawa kept the smile on while he nodded at his partner. "I'm going to get you down from here, okay? I don't think I can get you out of the car, but I can at least get you out of your seat, alright?"

Suga jerked his head. "Yeah, yeah okay." his breathing was short and forceful. Oikawa kept telling himself not to panic.

"Okay, so, this is probably going to hurt, yeah? And I'm going to try to not let you fall, but you know me, I can't promise anything." they both tried to laugh, but Oikawa could feel himself crumbling and Suga was in too much pain.

"Okay," Oikawa breathed and tried to stretch as far as he could so he was chest to chest with Suga, his head on one side of him and his arms braced. "Try to hold onto me, alright? Now, I'm going to click the seatbelt..."

Suga's arms felt too light as they wrapped their way around Oikawa's neck. Oikawa lifted himself even higher as the seatbelt unclicked and started to retreat. Suga's form slumped against him, and despite preparing for the weight, Oikawa was forced to fall against his side of the car with Suga sprawled all over him. Both cried out, and for a moment, Oikawa's head hurt so much he could barely see.

He suddenly cursed their tiny car. It was usually great for their casual trips into town or when one of them needed to get away for awhile, but right now, Oikawa felt like he couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough room in here, and even though there was cold air blowing all around them, Oikawa felt like they were closed off from everything.

Somehow, though, he managed to detangle himself from Suga and position him with his back against the seat and hit feet planted where the window used to be. Oikawa was half curled around the dashboard and the passenger seat, his back aching and knees bleeding. He watched as Suga's face was twisted into a pained expression and his hands never seemed to leave his side. Oikawa stared for a moment more, before he willed himself to straighten as much as he could and try to open the passenger door.

Except, there was no handle. The window was gone and the metal frame was bent inwards and opening the door was impossible. Now, though, Oikawa could poke his head out the hole and try the outside handle. Only it was also bent at a weird angle and wasn't useable.

He glanced back down at Suga. There must have been more light in the night sky than he had previous thought, or his eyes were now adjusted to the darkness, because even though he couldn't see all the little details to Suga's face, he saw enough to know that the ambulance needed to get here now.

He crawled back down beside Suga and grabbed his boyfriend's hands. He forced another smile as the other opened their eyes.

"We're going to be just fine, you and I. Paramedics will be here soon and we'll both be riding in some toasty ambulance and we'll get you taken care of and we'll be just fine."

Suga opened his mouth but no words came out. After a few more tries, though, he managed a short laugh and a shake of the head. "You talk too much, Tooru, you know that?"

"I do know that. Isn't that one of the reasons why you love me?"

Suga did that half laugh again and nodded. His eyes weren't open, and for some reason, that bothered Oikawa.

"Hey, look at me. "

Suga did, but Oikawa could see the struggle on his face. He tried to speak, but couldn't think of what to say. There were no words, really, to say at this moment. It was clear that Suga was in pain and needed help now, and it was clear that Oikawa was starting to panic. His hands wouldn't stop shaking, and he felt his eyes prick with tears.

Suga wasn't breathing like he should have and Oikawa found his conversation starter.

"Hey, hey now, you need to keep breathing."

Suga's lips stretched into a thin smile. "It hur-hurts more wh-when I breathe."

Oikawa tightened his grip on Suga's hands.

Where was that damned ambulance? Oikawa's heart fluttered in his chest as his anxiety grew. Suga's ragged breathing filled the quiet night, and now, now that everything had seemed to settle down, Oikawa could feel the cold snaking its way around him. His nose was freezing and he quickly realized that the car was filling with flakes. Most melted once they touched anything, but the fact that it was snowing inside the car was not a good thing.

"We have to keep you warm," Oikawa mumbled. He let go of Suga's hands and tried to climb past him and into the backseat. He wasn't sure they had anything that would be able to cover Suga, but if he could just pull down the back seat and check the trunk, maybe Suga had packed a safety bag and there was something in there.

The car groaned and Oikawa stopped, his body tensing as he tried to keep still. But the car was already moving and there was a cry of pain from Suga as the car settled on it's side.

Oikawa crawled back to the front and helped reposition Suga. Oikawa tried to ignore how warm and slippery his hands were, how shallow Suga was breathing, how quiet everything was.

"It's going to be just fine," he repeated. He made his way to the back again and popped open the seat, but after blindly searching the interior of the trunk, he realized there wasn't anything in it.

Cursing, Oikawa tried to wrap himself around Suga, but the car was too small and there wasn't enough space, so somehow he forced himself into the small space under the dashboard.

Suga peeked at him and forced a laugh, but then he hissed from the pain. Oikawa reached over and gripped his boyfriend's thigh and started to talk.

He talked about their first date, and the few after that up until their first break-up, and then he mentioned the summer he went to visit his family that turned into a war between his mother and father's sides. He talked about how, just the other day, he caught a glimpse of their married neighbors in their underwear chasing each other around the house. Suga tried to crack a joke but he couldn't get the air, so Oikawa offered one instead.

Oikawa seemed to talk forever, until red and blue lights starting illuminating the night. He crawled out from under the dashboard and poked his head out the open window, waving his hand as the ambulance drew near. In the light, he was able to catch a glimpse of the other car, the mess of metal on it's back. He completely forgot about the reason why they were in this predicament. He hadn't heard anything from the other vehicle, so he could only assume the other driver hadn't survived.

He forced the thought from his mind as paramedics helped him and Suga out of their totaled car. Suga wouldn't stop crying out and Oikawa could feel his eyes prick again. He tried to keep close, tried to keep telling Suga that everything would be okay, but there was so much blood and the temperature seemed to drop and no one was talking to Oikawa. They kept themselves centered around Suga, kept working, until they managed to get him on a gurney and carry him into the ambulance. Oikawa climbed up behind them and kept his hands wrapped around one of Suga's, who's grip wasn't as tight as it once was.

"He's going to be fine, right? He's going to be okay?"

None of the paramedics looked at Oikawa as they kept working on Suga. "We're doing everything we can, sir." one of them said.

Oikawa didn't say anything after that. He kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend as the paramedics worked, and outside as the snow fell harder and Oikawa thought of all the things he'd say and do once Suga was better. Oikawa would stop trying to make his boyfriend jealous and would do more chores around their apartment and take Suga out more and try to show him off. He'd do everything and anything he could to make sure Suga knew that Oikawa only saw him, that the only person Oikawa only needed was Suga.

Suga never made it to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry? both for the ending and for the suddenness of it idrk how to word it and i'm sorry it prolly sounds like shit i'm still new at this


End file.
